Guardian of the grid
by putzaTRONIC
Summary: what if harry gain a companion, a program sent to protect him, but who sent this program. sumurry sucks i know  rated m for language, gore, and maybe sexual references set5 from end of harrys second year till end of third.


Putza: ok heres a new story

JBH14: oh god damn keep too one story

A.D.A.M: Who ask you Program

JBH14: i am not a program

A.D.A.M: so this will hurt

JBH14: what?

A.D.A.M:(A.D.A.M kicks JBH in nuts) That.

JBH14:yes yes it did (JBH14 falls to floor crying)

Putza: well that was odd enjoy the read while i call a medic

* * *

My name is Harry James Potter; i am currently of the age of 12 and I'm dying. My parents died in their home trying to protect me, i was only an infant, and I was left with my only living family members. My aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley, they are wastes of space, Vernon and Dudley, there bodies now probably are more fat than flesh, there forms becoming less human and more bouncy ball. Petunia a frail women her lack of mass ages her to no end. In the short of it they hated me, for eleven years of my life they trapped me in a cupboard for fuck sake a cupboard.

Oh well they'll die soon enough with me dead i guessed all those that have hunted me will get there sick perverted dreams off riding the world of all muggles and mugbloods, it my be bad for me too say bit i pray they start with the Dursleys meeting them in hell and watching them being tormented would make my afterlife.

By now you may be asking way aren't i trying to live, it is fairly simple i hate my life and most off the people in it, Ron weasley is a tool plain and simple he's being manipulated by Dumbledore, that sick pervert wants me to be his friend and i played along but every moment with him sickened me. Hermione Granger was my only friend, she was truly beautiful and how many times i had wished i had told her my feelings, maybe we could have shared a kiss when we shared that moment in the cabin with a sleeping Ron, yet i was too cowardly.

Now it seems that the passion of my heart will end up with a scum bag or Ron dear God anything but that, fuck if i have to die at least let me be safe in the knowledge she will not marry that tool. Oh fuck it what's the point I'm soon going to be as dead as Dumbledore's love life. Oh why did i have to think of that sick pervert who else would personally great all the first years?

Ahh what the hell is that weight god fucker it feels like a ton.

"Harry can you hear me" a voice masculine and metallic boomed in my ears,

"Uhh what the ..." i asked trying to find the source of this truly alien voice,

"Thank fuck your alive, oh shit, damn i sorry did not mean to swear" if it were not for the pain i would have laughed he sounded like a comedian who had just swore at his audience,

"Who are you" my voice now full of energy although that should be impossible with the basilkist venom in my system,

"Im known as A.D.A.M" the voice said staggering between the letters,

"Adam?" No pupil i knew had that name actually no one i knew had that name so how in fucks name did he know me,

"No A.D.A.M Automatic Defence And Maintenance" the voice came again in a matter of fact tone which would make Hermione think twice about asking back,

"Ok seconded question" i sat up and studied my body "WHAT THE FUCK" my body was fully healed no aches, no pains, no bite mark and my eyes where perfectly healed, It felt like i was stronger.

"you deserve an answer but first i think you should stand up and then we should get out of here with miss weasley" finally i saw the source of the voice in front of me stood a human figure clad something that resembled a biker suit, a hooded robe also clad the figure, his attire was lined with green lines and circles, under the hood was his face although obscured by the darkness, however i could make out two shining violet eyes and a young looking jaw.

"So your Adam" i asked as i started to stand up, i studied the situation i was in, Ginny was still on the floor, the diary was still pumping out some unearthly shit, and i was standing next to a stranger who healed me, it occurred to me that he was only a inch or two taller than me.

"Yes i am Adam if that is how you wish to address me" he walked towards the bleeding diary, "this is what you were after no" i questioned as he bent down to grab the item of which he spoke,

"Yeah that's it" i spat towards the book, it was crap pure crap,

"You should take this" he threw the book my way, i instinctively grabbed it from the air placing it into my back pocket i walk towards my new companion who was now standing over Ginny, "should i carry her or do you want to?" i looked at Adam then to Ginny,

"I'll carry her Harry, i need you to figure out how we are getting out of here" slowly Adam lent down he quickly glanced over Ginny, he placed one arm under her head and the other, he steadily raised up with Ginny in his arms, "she is fairly light"

"What" i looked at the person beside me, he simply smiled and started to walk towards the exit, i glanced over my shoulder, seeing the dead basilisk confirmed this was real. Damn this is going to be a fucked up year.

* * *

Putza: ok well that was a blast to write

A.D.A.M: thanks for the fic

Putza: your welcome

JBH14: i hate you

Putza: me or A.D.A.M

JBH14: Both

A.D.A.M: How dare you (raises light katana)

JBH14: NNNNNOOOOOOO!

Putza: STOP BEFORE THERE IS BLOOD SHED please read and review.


End file.
